Hinata's first highschool
by demonfox2341
Summary: Hinata was always home schooled now her is ending her to a public school what can go wrong
1. First day

Hinata couldn't believe what she just herd how could a high class person like her."Public School dad um I don't think that such a great idea"She played around with her fingers not trying to anger her father."I can't let you be home schooled forever and plus it will give you a great time to make new friends don't you want that"Hinata's father wanted the best for his little princess he wanted to see her smile to be happy."Okay daddy for you"She smiled and hugged him."Thank you princess its going to be so lonesome without you here"He stroked her he had enrolled her to a school were the kids stay and live there for a while until vacation."I promise to come and visit if I can baby girl now got to your room and pack your stuff"He let go of her and gave her a little push.

"Bye dad"She walked up the stairs."Oh and your cousin Neji will be there he also attends that school"He rad his book and sat just smiled and walked up she hadn't seen her cousin since they were 10 now they were up to her room she noticed around 6 boys in the court yard sneaking around her house for jumped down from her window and approached them."Hey you what are you doing in my house"She stared at them she had never seen these boys around here."Well as you can see my dumb friend kicked the ball over board to your house so we came and got it but were sorry"The one with long blond hair spoke to her."Deidara it was Kiba not me"Another blond boy with short spiky hair yelled at him."Not even Naruto it was Sasori"The brown haired kid pointed at the red head."Nu uh it was Gaara and Kankuro"Sasori yelled at Naruto and just laughed at them they were so funny for dumb boys."Uh"Deidara looked at the girl cracking up on the all just started to laugh with her not at her."You guys are funny just like some TV show sitcom "She looked at her like what the fuck."Hi I'm Hinata Hyuga"She stopped laughing and got all just stared.  
"Hi I am Deidara and this Naruto,Kiba,Kankuro,Gaara,and Sasori"He pointed at each one of them."Hinata were are you"She could here her fathers voice from upstairs."Get out quick now"She pushed them all out to the gate in the and Deidara stopped."Will we see you again"They looked at her with in love eyes and creepy voices."I doubt it I'm leaving tomorrow"She closed the gate.  
"Bye guys nice to meet you"She ran into her house hearing her father yell louder.

"Hinata what a pretty name"Naruto Sasori and Deidara stared at the house."Idiots"Kiba smacked each one of them on the head and laughed."Come on you heard her she wont be around here anymore I don't even know what is gone into you Deidara you are already dating Ino"Kankuro took the ball and played around with was Deidara's really mean girlfriend she was a complete bitch to him no one knows why he hasn't dumped her yet."Yea I guess"Deidara went from a happy person to a sad person with a sad went into her room and saw her sister putting things into her room.  
"Dad said I could have your room so can I"Hinata's sister Hanabi gave her cute puppy dog eyes how could she say no."Okay but don't move my stuff around to much okay"She hugged her and watched her run around to her finished packing her bags givng one last bye to her old room and her family."Call me if you need anything honey bear"Her father waved bye."Make a lot of friends"Hanabi smiled and waved got into her car and looked at her driver."Hinata say hi to my nephew Sasuke while your there"Anko gave her usual crazy look to her and drove off crashing into the gate and driving off to the school.

It was a long trip there but she got there before dark."Okay Hinata have a good time and give this to Sasuke for me you'll know quickly who he is k"Hinata got off the car and watched Anko drive off.  
She walked into the school it was pretty big and had 2 different side the girls dorms and the got her room number it was 239 it was on the 5th floor in the school was unusual to her since shes never been to one but it seemed walked into her room trying not to throw up she was opened the door and saw a girl watching tv and eating some chips."You must be Hinata Hi am Temari your aswome roommate"She dropped her bag of chips on the floor and stuffed her face."Hi"Hinata didn't know what to say."Do you know were Sasuke Uchiha is at"Hinata held the thing Anko had given to her before entering."Ya the boys side come on I always wanted to go there put we need to sneak in hurry"Temari pulled her out by the hand and ran to the boys side security every where and people watching them got inside and reached Sasuke's dorm it was filled with girls in the front."Move it or loos it girls"Temari pushed them and opened the door."All mighty Uchiha you have a visitor"Temari laughed and sat on his just seemed annoyed what girl doesn't want to visit him."S-Sasuke um Anko told me to give you this"Hinata took out the gift from her bag.  
Sasuke was surprised some one knew his aunt."My necklace"It was a necklace with an S on it and a sharks tooth next to the handed it to him there hands touched."Sasuke these girls are crazy...Hinata is that you"A boy barged in.

First Hinata story and please review thanks:)


	2. 6 guys wow

Sorry I got nails for a 15 and its hard to write so if I make mistakes I'm review thank you very much for reading it um if you have any ideas feel free to tell me and who she should be with

"Kankuro?"At least she thought that was his name since they were all mixed up in her looked at the boy who had to get beat up by all those girls just to get in and the boy she met at her house just hours ago."Yeah its me well beat up me at least you can be hot here",Kankuro yelled at Sasuke and laid on the bed."Its not my fault I'm better looking than you and your really ugly"Sasuke pointed and laughed at Kankuro."Watch your mouth boy that's my brother your talking to"Temari yelled back at Sasuke and called her ugly."Come on both of you lets leave this self centered jerk by himself"Kankuro pulled both of them by the hand and ran out with them."Bye Sasuke"Hinata waved and ran just laid back watching T.v "Hinata what a ugly name for such a pretty girl"He laughed and laid back.

"Kankuro I have to pee now let me go"Temari danced the potty laughed and pushed her to the bathroom next to them."I'm going to give Hinata a tour around the boys dorm"He ran off and smiled at her."But Kankuro this is the boys restroom"She ran out and left the boys dorm quickly before she got caught like Sasuke's fan held her hand through the whole place until they reached the last 3 knocked on every door and yelled."Come out you idiots or your going to miss it hurry"Everyone walked out half asleep and guess what no shirts(jack pot)!Hinata felt her whole face go red she had never even seen a boy alone now her she is with 5(Deidara wasn't there right now) shirtless boys in the boys dorms ."Hinata!"Naruto ran and hugged her and lifted her felt her eyes close and her body go numb."Hinata Hinata oh my god I killed her guys"Naruto dropped her on the floor."No you idiot she just fainted"Gaara picked her up and walked into their room."Right the room guys and a girl go time"Naruto ran in after rest blocked Naruto from going in laid her on the bed and took the hair off her face."I don't wanna be alone with her guys come in its weird"Gaara ran out of the room."Hell ya"Naruto pushed everyone out of the way and laid next to Hinata's pulled Naruto off by the ear."Not fair Kiba you want her all to your self"Naruto all stared to complain with each other and didn't notice Hinata had woke up."Guys guys"She called out but her voice was to soft for them to hear just got up and walked out of the room trying not to make a lot of walked out of the room into the herd a loud noise come from the room next to her she couldn't help but to listen to it."Your the worst boyfriend ever fuck your an embarrassment to me just die already go home dumb ass"She saw saw a girl with blond hair storm out of the girl bumped into Hinata."Watch were your going bitch"The girl walked was never a nosy person but that seemed opened the door and saw a boy sitting on the couch really sad."Hinata is that you"The boy looked up at her."Deidara was that your girlfriend"Hinata sat down next to him smiling and cheer him up."Yeah cant you tell from her beauty and nice vocabulary"He laughed still looking sad."Come with me every time my sister would cry I took her for a walk"Hinata got up and fixed her skirt holding her hand out to him."K"He got up and took her soft small hand it was so warm.

"Wheres Hinata guys"Gaara stopped for a second Naruto looked around."See every time we meet a girl we fight and this happens she runs off"Sasori hits his head and laughed."Just like all of Naruto's dates"They all laughed at him making him feel didn't care they were just playing."Lets go find her"Kankuro opened the door and walked out of the room and smiled at each one of them."I sometimes wonder what Kankuro is thinking"A girl stood on the door smiling at the shirtless boys."Put a shirt on dudes for reals"Temari laughed at each on of them and walked in."Yes Mama"All the boys was like their mom but sister to Kankuro and Gaara so they called her mom."Mom I lost mine"Naruto gave her puppy eyes and looked every where."Idiot come on you guys don't want to leave Kankuro alone with Hinata"Temari ran out."True"Kiba ran after her and they all walked pass them."If you guys are looking for that big idiot hes over there"He pointed at Kankuro who was looking at the all just flipped him off and ran to him."Guys look at this"Kankuro pointed at the window and the people outside"It was Hinata and Deidara they were sitting on top of a tree laughing and smiling."You think there's a chance that my baby boy Deidara is going to dump that hag"Temari smiled and looked at them."Not if I have anything to do with it"Ino stood next to them."Whose the hag?"She looked at her."Leave our mom out of this"Kiba pushed Temari away."You guys just call her mom because you have no mom right Naruto Sasori Kiba Kankuro Gaara"Some one slapped her.

Omg who slapped her review please.


	3. first broken heart

"You dumb whore when are you going to give it up leave her alone"Temari's boyfriend Shika stood in front of held her cheek it hurt so much she has never been slapped by a boy before and for a dumb boy."Shika you didn't have to do that"Temari pulled him back to just moved away from her and walked away."Watch what you say to her Ino I may be lazy but not lazy enough to beat the shit out of you"He walked into his room and slapped his door."All of you go suck a dick"Ino stomped away mad from them she had to do something about that bitch who was all over her all watched Hinata and Deidara laugh its been a while since hes laughed or smiled like that."Come on kids lets go and leave my little baby work his magic"She pulled them all away."Mom one more minute please"Naruto hung onto the rail on the window."Come on"She pulled him harder making him fall."Classes start tomorrow so time for studding"Kankuro laughed Temari hates studding for school."Whats today's subject how to steal a car"Sasori laughed and walked slower hopping she wouldn't hit him."How to kill that Ino and dump her body in a sewer"Everyone laughed hopping she wasn't serious.

"Hinata your really nice"He looked into her couldn't help but to blush he was cute nice what else smart."Thanks Deidara"She giggled and climbed off the was getting late outside so she had to catch some z's."Wait Hinata"He jumped down after her he wanted to give her something before she left."Good night"He kissed her cheek and walked away from her."Good night"She just walked away touching her watched them ready to make her move."Hey you slut come here now"Ino yelled at her making sure Deidara was no where to be seen."I have to talk to you girl to ugly"She pulled her closer to the dark area close to the girls dorm."What happen Ino?"She walked in deeper into the dark."This!"Ino hit her right in the eye then in the stomach making her fall in the floor."No one kisses my bf"She kicked her right in the got up and walked away hopping not to get seen by no felt pain,blood on just got up Neji would always beat her up so it was no big walked into the dorm were she bumped into 2 girls."Oh my god are you okay"The girl with to buns on her head moved her face around."Where's your room"The girl with pink hair helped her up.  
"5th floor"They took her straight to her door."Be safe okay"The girls walked away from her smiling at her."Thank you"She hope Temari wouldn't react like her father did at home when she got hit.  
"Temari I'm home"Hinata thanked god the room was dark."Hinata let me comb your hair let me turn on the light"hinata ran for thee switch."No I hate the light"Temari just blinked and turned on the lights."  
"Hinata your face what happen"Temari saw she was bloody and bruised."Ino hit me don't tell Deidara please"Temari looked mad."Mama wont stand as her kids get hurt"She dragged Hinata all the way to the boys dorm to Deidara's and Naruto's room everyone was in there even Shika ."Look"Temari pushed Hinata in the room and turned on the lights."Oh my god Hinata who did this"Sasori touched Hinata's got up and looked at her."Who did this to you Hinata"Kiba pushed the crowed away from her."What has 2 skinny legs fake boobs and blond hair"Temari made it obvious who it looked mad like hell."Hell no"Deidara slammed the door hard and walked out.

"It wasn't Ino"Hinata opened the door and followed Deidara."Then who was it!"He yelled at her with such anger and hate."Well..um..?"She didn't know who to blame it just walked away and ran to the girls dorm hearing girls yell a boy in finally came to her room and opened it."Its over Ino find your self another dumb ass"He ran in the room and slapped pulled him close into a kiss pushing him on her couch."Really its over I really loved you and I wanted you to my self and you cheated on me"Deidara tried to calm her tears down."Hinata is no one to me shes just a girl I met but why would you go and beat he"She leaned closer to him."What is Hinata to you?"She asked him."No one"He kissed her right on the lip forgetting why he was here."No one it okay your no one to me either"Hinata stood on the door crying her little eyes our."Hinata wait"Deidara pushed Ino off."Forget it!"Hinata yelled and ran into her got there to her room and tried to comfort her."Hinata I didn't mean it like that"Deidara tried to knock down the door and he did."Daddy come pick me up I hate this school"She clicked on her phone."Hinata Mom wont let you go"Temari pulled her closer."Mama is dead if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here"Everyone hugged her except Deidara."I am just no one right?"She looked at them."Who said that"Kiba laughed as if it was some joke."Deidara"she cried."The no ones are ugly people that no one likes so your not a no one"Sasuke stood on her door.."We love you Hinata don't go please"Temari hugged her has never been loved like this maybe she would stay."I stay okay in one condition"Hinata looked at them."Promise to stay away from me Deidara"She looked mad."Fine I won't bother you anymore if that's what you want"Deidara knew he was crying already he ran out the room."Deidara!"Temari got up and ran after him."Mom always wants the best for us and you got in the way sorry Hinata but that was mean of you"Naruto didn't look happy.  
"I got to make it right"Hinata got up feeling bad for what she said."Not if I have anything to do with it"...

Okay thanks and review please


End file.
